Shackleton Twins and the Phantom of the Woods
by LUCKMagician
Summary: Join in with Wolfgang as he journeys with his friends to find out the truth, the truth about them. As Wolfgang meets some old friends, one of his long time friends had developed feelings for him and wants to talk to him about it, while on the journey. Does she do it? Read to find out!


Gosh dang it, i thought, why do we have to leave Wales? As i woke up, Rhiannon was at the edge of her hotel bed reading a book.

"About time you woke up Wolfgang" she said without taking an eye off her book " Did you forget about what's happening today?"

" We're moving, i know" I replied

"Not just that, we are going to meet up with Fritzberg and Alyssa when we get there!" Rhiannon exclaimed

"Oh, that's why you couldn't wait. I had no idea." I calmly said "5 years eh? Since we seen them, when we were 12?"

"Yeah, i wonder how they are?" She asked

"Well, we better get ready to go" i said as i went to my closet for some clothes.

I grabbed a black button up shirt and some brown pants, as i started getting changed Alyssa came up behind and said "You know, Alyssa had a thing for you." "I'm sorry what?"

"Oh come on! Haven't you noticed? Alyssa likes you, ever since you've meet." Rhiannon exclaims "Fritzberg and i HAVE to get you guys together!"

As i finish changing, i grabbed my jacket and replied "I guess that I've never noticed because i was too busy with my cards."

"Tell you what, I'll try to get you and Alyssa together today, when we meet them." She said

" Sure, sounds great! Brilliant, actually." i said "Well, we should go and eat breakfast."

As we walked downstairs, my step brother and sister, Tim and Katie were already downstairs watching some BBC on the telly, "Good Morning!"

"Good morning you two, bacon and toast is on the table." Katie said. "So, eat up!"

As i started eating, i asked "Rhiannon, so what else are we going to do with Fritzberg and Alyssa?"

"Well, we are probably go on a picnic and just talk about what happened the last 5 years."

"Ok, sounds great!" I replied as i finished my last bacon. I threw on my jacket and put on the belts "Well, I'm ready to go"

"Ok, Rhiannon and Wolfgang, i just heard that you are going to be staying with the Semyonovs until we can get out of Wales" our step mother

"Oh, that's fine with me." I replied " well, we are ready to go so, we can leave right now if you want us too"

"Alright, we'll take you to the airport, and when you land in London, the Semyonovs will pick you up and take you to their home" my stepmom replied "So grab your stuff and let's go!"

As i went to my room to grab my bag, i saw something that wasn't there before. A picture frame with a picture of me, Rhiannon, Fritzberg,and Alyssa when we were 12 as well as a letter.

"Hey, Rhiannon. Did you put this here?" I asked puzzled.

"No, why?" She said as she was about to leave

" It wasn't here before" i replied

I grabbed the letter and opened it, i dumped the contents out and started reading the letter.q

Dear Wolfgang,

I am so excited you're coming! We haven't seen each other for five years, and now we get to meet up again!

Rhiannon told me you've grown taller, a lot taller, and look a lot more different than the last time we've seen each other. Can't wait to see you in London!

From Alyssa 3

"Wolfgang! Hurry up!" Rhiannon yelled

I put the picture and the letter in my bag and rushed downstairs, " My bad, grabbing some final things.'

"Rhiannon, so the letter was from Alyssa. So was the picture. Did you help her get it to me?"

"Ummm" She replied unsurely "Maybe?"

"Ok, well she seems more than excited than you are." I said.

"She is?"

"Yeah, like really excited! Like you."

" Well, she has always liked having us over to do stuff together, so i can understand why she is excited."

"Yeah, you're right." I said as i looked out the window, my mind raced for what i should say to Alyssa, ever since Rhiannon told me that she likes me.

"Ask her what she likes and go from there" Rhiannon said unexpectedly

"What?"

"You're wondering what to say when you are going to talk to Alyssa, just asked her what she likes."

"How did you know i was thinking about that?"

"Sibling telepathy,duh"

"Do you only have it? Cause i never heard anything you have thought."

"Most likely, yeah"

"Well, 5 hour trip to the airport, going to take a nap" i said as i yawned "Wake me up when we're there"


End file.
